


Field Trips

by Audsome6082



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsome6082/pseuds/Audsome6082
Summary: No one believes Peter when he says he has an internship at Stark Industries. But when Peter’s class takes a field trip to Stark Industries, his class is shocked.





	Field Trips

He had totally forgotten about it. He thinks he remembers giving Aunt May the permission slip about a month ago. 

“PENIS PARKER!” Was all Peter heard when he walked into class. This has happened a lot recently and Peter knew how to deal with it.

So, instead of addressing Flash, Peter just kept his head down, and walked to his desk.   “So, Penis. You excited we finally get to see where you work. Oh and maybe we might be able to see your good old friend Tony Stark.” Flash said, sarcastism practically leaking in his voice. 

“What you mean”, Peter stated. 

“You know, the field trip to Stark Industries.” Flash said with a wicked grin on his smug face. 

Realization hit Peter as if he had just been slapped by Captain America himself. It must have been seen through his face because two seconds later Flash started laughing like crazy.

”Don’t tell me you forgot!” Flash said inbetween laughing fits. He then walked away and met up with his idiot friends. 

Did he seriously forgot. It wasn’t like him to forgot stuff as serious as this. Peter kept thinking through this for a while until his teacher, Ms. Mallas, walked in.

”Ok class, you all ready for today’s field trip to Stark Industries!” Ms. Mallas said, her eyes beaming with excitement.

“Now you all have to grab a partner and then we can head on out”. 

As people started milking around looking for there partners, Peter started looking for Ned. After around 2 minutes of looking, Peter decided that Ned was most likely not here today.

“Um.. Ms. Mallas. My partner, Ned, he doesn’t seem here today”. Peter said, trying to keep his head down low as his eyes kept look for Ned. 

“Oh, well Flash’s partner doesn’t seem here today either so how about you go partner up with him.”

Peters mouth then hung open. Flash. He was being partnered up with Flash. The day had just kept getting better and better.

Peter then went over to Flash and sat down, very nonchalantly. Flash looked over at Peter with a confused face.

“What the hell you doin Parker!” 

“Ned’s gone for today. Your partners gone for today. So the teacher partnered us up.” Peter said while shrugging his shoulders.

“Crap”.

”Hey, it’s not like I’m celebrating over here”. 

* * *

 

The trip to Stark Industries was very uneventful. Peter was pushed into the back where Flash’s other friends were and was forced to hear there awful conversation.

Once we made it to the Stark Industries everyone jumped off the bus. Everyone then walked inside to the front desk and handed in there ID badges.

Peter was lucky that no one saw that Peter had a different badge then everyone else but then there was always Flash to ruin the day.

”Hey Parker, why do you have a different badge than everyone else? Flash questioned, and quiet loudly.

“Because I work here.” Peter quickly said.

Flahs then chuckled a little “yah right” then kept walking.

One of the other interns that worked here then came over.

”Hello everyone and welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Jackie and I will be your tour guild for today. We will first..” 

Peter zoned out after that think that none of it would be important since he was already so accuanted with the facility’s here.

”Peter Parker is that you!” Jackie then yelled while rushing over to him. Peter face then flushed with red as she neared closer.

”Gosh, I haven’t seen you in such in like forever, your always hiding out in your lab.” She said while saying her hands up and down.

”Uh, yah got a lot of busy work in their that I’ve recently had to finish”. 

“Well, it was good to see you”.

”You too”.

”Alright now we will be taking..”

”Dude, she like one of your friends from the library or something”. Flash then said, face in full confusion as to what he just saw. 

Peter just decided on not answering as it was obvious as to where he knew her from and just followed the group. 

The class then got on to one of the biggest lifts in the facility. “Hello Mr. Parker, nice to see you again, sir”. Jarvis then said, startling many people in the lift. 

“Nice to hear you again too Jarvis”. Peter then said, getting looks of confusion and amazement his way. 

They then started walking down a hallway that was lined on the side with labs as Jackie explained what Stark Industries were trying to accomplish here. Peter didn’t pay to much attention considering he already knew about everything. 

Multiple people started to stare at someone who was walking down the hallway. Peter then couldn’t help himself but look at whomever it was until his eyes landed on Bruce Banner himself. 

Right when he saw him he ducked down and tried to keep as hidden as possible from Bruce. But as you know, Luck find a way. 

“Peter, is that you?” Bruce asked, a smile forming on his once focused lips. 

“Hey...um...Bruce.” Peter then said. Mentally slapping himself in the face for saying something so dumb. 

“Oh, it’s great I ran into you actually. I was hoping you could check over my math right here to see if I got anything wrong”. Bruce said moving over to where Peter was. 

“Why would you be asking Peter to do that”?Flash then stated. Making himself known among the crowd.

”Well why not”. Bruce simply stated, handing over the Stark pad to Peter to check.

”Well it isn’t like he is some sort of genius or anything”. Flash then said, causing a small side glance from Bruce. 

“Just ignore it Bruce, please just ignore it.” I quickly whispered to Bruce who then just gave Peter a look of disbelief and the subsided. 

“Well everything seems to check out ok,   Bruce “. I then stated, handing over the Stark pad back to Bruce.

”I knew I could count on you”. Was all Bruce said before leaving the class.

 Everyone was then just staring at Peter, wide eyes and all. “Ok everyone, I’m sure your all hungry and such so why don’t we all go out to 

The class then started heading out when Flash asked, “ Ok so how much you pay him”.

”I don’t know what you mean”.

”You know what the fuck I mean”.

Peter then gave Flash an eye role and kept walking with the class. 

While everyone was marveling at the design of the cafeteria, Peter quickly went and got his food and sat down, effectively pulling Flash along with him.

“Wow...is that Tony Stark...is that...is that...is that Tony.” Was all that was heard as Tony Stark walked in. Peter the started to try and shrink into his seat as if disipeering entirely.

”Peter how are you. You never told me you had a field trip here today!” 

“I didn’t think it was important”.

”Well it’s your life Kid, of course it matters”. Tony said, slapping Peter on the back while flashing him one of those legendary smiles.

”Wait, hold up. Are you saying little Penis Parker actually has an internship here”. Flash said, a look of disbelief showing on his face.

”Well of course he does, he’s one of the smartest people I know.” Tony said, the feeling of hate starting to be seen.

”But he isn’t even that smart. I mean, I tried to get an internship here but I got denied like 3 times. There’s no way little penis could have gotten an internship here so quickly while I haven’t even gotten in after like four times.” 

“So, I guess that means Peter's smarter than you I guess.”

”Well how about we just see.” Tony the stated, looking as smug as ever as he knew he would win this battle.

”How about we see then”, Flash then said, his ego winning over obvious logic. 

Tony then started to tap on his watch, while Peter was trying to cause himself the most least amount of attention

”Ok then, let’s just check. You here have a IQ of 129, pretty good.”

”Yah, more like insanely good. One of the best you could get.” Flash said, a smile pooling it’s way up his face.

” Well Peter here has an IQ of over 250. Now, if I’m correct that is about 130 points above yours.” Tony said, looking up from his watch and over to Flash who’s mouth was hanging open, as well as everyone else’s mouths. 

“I..I...I” Flash started, voice faltering.

”You what. Didn’t know or didn’t care”. Tony said, sounding as smug as ever. 

“See you later Pete”. Tony then walked away, giving no regard as to Flash and everyone else.

The ride back to school was one of the best rides ever.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I was thinking with this. I was bored so yah. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for Grammatical errors...  
> How about this poem about almost everyone at my school  
> The feeling of hate  
> Is so great  
> It’s making it hard  
> To concentrate


End file.
